Last Day Of School
It´s during this time of the year when the weather gets warmer and warmer every day here in Bunnyburrow. When the spring ends and the summer begins, it feels so wonderful, even though it comes so slowly. Which fits me more than well. After spending years as a cop and some as the chief of the ZPD, I retired to raise a family with my partner and beloved fox, Nick. Even though my life has gone through a lot of different turns, it wasn´t that hard for me to settle down after all that action. Especially since I value him and my family more than I do my career. The life Nick and I have been leading raising our family has been wonderful. All of our little ones are in the age where they study at the elementary school in Bunnyburrow, and they´ve done great so far there. My seven darlings have learned so much from not only there, but also from us. That is why I always intended to raise them as well as I could. That day was something special for them, though. Their school would end as their summer holidays would start, as they would get their report cards after the semester. I was sure they would be very excited when that would happen. Currently, it was an early afternoon back at our little family home. I had just worked on the garden a lot during this morning, and was taking a little shower to cool down after so much hard work. Luckily, my children would be home soon, since their last day at school would be a little shorter. Nick would come home early as well, since he too had taken a holiday from work at the same time. After the shower, I dried myself with a towel right before putting my clothes on at the dressing room. First my undergarments, then my usual jeans and pink shirt. Feeling so relaxed after that shower, I took a book I had been reading a lot recently and went to read it on the chair at our porch. In a few hours, I´d be making some dinner for us too. Birds singing, sun shining and all of the nature around our little home at its greenest. It all looked like a perfect start for such a warm season. I put down my sun hat, for I didn´t need that at in here at this moment. Suddenly, I noticed how Nick´s car drove to the backyard. All of my darlings were coming home. Laverne, Jonathan and the rest all ran eagerly from the car to hug me, cheerful about the start of their summer holiday. I already could share their joy. “How did your report cards go, kids?” I asked. “They did great, Mom. Here!” Laverne showed hers first. I looked through all seven of them. They all had been such good students, with all of them being great at something. For example, Josie was good at biology while art was more of Byron and Rich´s thing and Jason loved PE. “I´m so proud of you all! This is what happens when you work and study hard”, I was so happy for all of them. Nick smiled proudly too as he walked out of the car, looking just as handsome as he always did. As the kids went back inside, my husband came to me. “Here´s something to celebrate the start of our holiday with, my honeybunny”, he handed me a bouquet of primroses, my favorite flowers. Ever since we had dated, he had often brought those to me. “Oh thank you so much, my darling of a fox!” I hugged and kissed him. I was so happy all of my family members were here with me during this day to celebrate that occasion. Nothing brought so much joy to my life than they did. “How was your last day at work today?” I asked as he followed me inside, putting his coat on a rack. “Nothing special, fine as usual. They wished me a happy holiday too. Luckily it´s long enough for me to relax from all the pressure, and I´m more than pleased to do that with all of you”, he said while playing with Laverne a bit. “Glad to hear it”, I smiled. Time passed on at this house, until it was time for the family to share dinner together in our living room, which was a spacious one just like others in bunny homes. I had made some of my best vegetable stew for all of us, with homemade lava cake for dessert. They all loved both dishes. “So, what would you like to do during this holiday?” I asked on the table, while passing the salt. “I´d love to go to Wilde Times!” Jason said. “And I want to see the beaches of Outback Island!” said Jonathan, being an eager swimmer. “Well, since my holiday is almost two months, we have enough time to do so much together, so I´m sure there´s a lot of fun ahead for all of us”, Nick smiled. Being in no hurry during this season, he was able to take Ginnifer to the plays she participated in, like the one at Carrot Days Festival, as well as Jason to his football games. “You´re the best dad in the world!” Laverne hugged the fox as she was sitting next to him. Nick smiled warmly at his daughter and patted her tiny forehead. It always delighted me to see Nick being so nice to all of our children, which he loved dearly. Not only was the sweetest husband a girl like me could have, but also a really sweet father. A family man through and through. “What would you like to do, Mom?” Jonathan asked as I cut him the last slice of the cake. “Well, anything is fine as long as I get to be close to all of you, my dear”, I looked him in the eyes warmly. Of all the fun activities one could do during summer, I had loved all of them ever since my dating years with Nick. I couldn´t wait to have fun with my kids too as it would begin. Zootopia had so many great places they could visit, as well as all of our friends that my children already knew too. I hadn´t planned out anything yet, but the possibilities were already almost endless. “Summers with your Mom have always been really something”, Nick smiled at Jonathan. Minutes passed, and I cleared the table with Nick´s help. After doing the dishes, my children kept playing around the house as usual, while I sat down on the couch to enjoy a cup of coffee with my fox husband by my side. “It´s so heartwarming to see my children do so well at school. With that as well as their happy and safe childhood here, I can see them having a great future”, I looked at him. Nick placed his arm lovingly around my shoulder. “So can I, especially since they´re lucky to have the best mother in the world”, he looked me in the same, endearing manner he had always done ever since we became a romantic couple. My nose twitched joyfully as he kissed my cheek. I felt just as cozy in his arms as I always had before. “They´ll get one great holiday this summer. I guarantee it”, I told him. “And so will we, my love. I´ve still got that romantic spark in me”, Nick tickled me a bit, causing me to blush. “Oh Nick…always that sly darling of a fox I know and love”, I kissed him back. There we just sat on the couch, close to each other and watching happily how all seven of our children played along in the house with cars, dinosaurs, dolls and other toys. They all looked so delighted and excited that day, eagerly waiting for the fun we´d have during summer. I couldn´t wait to make them happy when the time was right. Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories from Judy´s POV